Changes Around NCIS
by NCISziva26
Summary: 5 newbies come to NCIS. Will Gibbs allow them to join their family? Or will he have to? How will the team change forever? And will people come together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Newbies

It as Friday the 13th and Gibbs had just received what he thought of as bad news.

" Newbies?" He questioned.

" Yes, three to be exact are being assigned to your team." Stated Director Vance.

" Three!" Gibbs almost screamed.

" Yes, one for each of your agents."

" Are you sure."

"Positive, they start tomorrow." Vance said opening the door signaling Gibbs that it was time to leave.

" Good night Director," Gibbs said as he was leaving.

Gibbs couldn't believe he was assigned three newbies. He never liked newbies and getting 3 at once was even worse. Gibbs got into the elevator and pressed the button for Abby's lab. The door dinged open and he found himself face to face with Abby.

" Gibbs, guess what!" Abby exclaimed.

" What Abbs," Gibbs said puzzled.

" I decided that I was lonely down here all by myself all day, and sometimes all night…"

" Get to it Abbs," said Gibbs getting impatient.

" I'm getting an assistant," Abby said.

" What, I thought you didn't like sharing your lab with anyone." Gibbs stated.

" Well that was then and this is now," Abby said, "She's starting tomorrow."

" Really, I am getting three newbies tomorrow, too," Gibbs exclaimed, " Director Vance assigned them to me."

"Oh, three is a lot, I heard Ducky is getting an assistant, too."

" I thought he was still upset over what happened to Palmer last year?" Gibbs asked.

Flash back-1 year:

Palmer finally got to work solo when Ducky went to help Abby in her lad. The patient was killed in an explosion. Palmer went to work. Palmer cut into the patient's stomach and unknowingly released a deadly gas. Palmer found himself light-headed second later and fell to the floor. Palmer had just died before Ducky and Abby came back down. They called 911 and the medics came and took him away. At the hospital Palmer was pronounced dead.

Present Day:

Gibbs and Abby thought back to the day Palmer died. Everyone was so sad. The saddest was Agent Lee. She couldn't stand being at NCIS any more so she quit only a week after Palmer died.

" Ducky has never been the same," Abby remarked.

" Palmer was a very nice boy, I could see why Ducky got upset."

" Well, good night Gibbs," Abby said as they stepped out of the elevator.

" Good night Abbs," Gibbs said kissing her on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all excited to see who was assigned to them. They were all sitting at their desks waiting for Gibbs. Just then Abby came rushing over to them with a girl about 21 in tow.

"This is my new assistant." Abby said proudly.

"Well hello." Said Tony, Ziva, and McGee together.

"I am Ziva David. This is Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee."

"I am Cecelia Maturo." Said the girl. "Abby had told me all about you."

"Really…" said Tony eyeing Abby and McGee.

"Almost all about you." Said Abby flustered.

Then Gibbs came walking in with three people. There were two girls and a boy. They all looked to be around 22 years old.

"This is Emily Murphy, Alex Brassell, and Peter Stec. They have been assigned to the team." Gibbs said pointing to the three people.

Emily Murphy was a tall, blonde haired and blue-eyed girl. Alex Brassell was a little bit shorter than Emily with brown hair and eyes to match. Peter Stec was the tallest of the group, although wasn't much taller than Emily. He had a mop of black hair and brown eyes.

"Cecelia!" They all said in unison. Alex and Emily ran over to hug her.

"Do you know each other?" asked McGee.

"Yeah," said Peter, "We have known each other since we were in Middle School."

"The director never told me that." Gibbs whispered under his breath.

"What?" Emily asked looking at Gibbs suspiciously.

"Nothing," Gibbs said, "Now we have to figure out who is going to be assigned to who."

"I'll take Emily." Ziva volunteered, looking at the blonde girl.

"I'll take Peter." Said McGee.

"And that leaves Alex with Tony." Gibbs said.

Tony looked down at Alex and said, "I think we will get along just nicely." He flashed one of his famous DiNozzo smiles.

Abby looked at them and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Yay!"

Abby grabbed Cecelia's arm and dragged her away yelling, "See you later guys!"

Emily, Alex, and Peter waved at Cecelia as she was hauled away.

"Ziva, Tony go get 3 more chairs for our new charges." Gibbs said as soon as Abby was out of sight. Tony and Ziva walked away to go get the chairs.

"Why do we always get stuck doing things like getting chairs for newbies?" whined Tony.

"Well, I think McGee will have a better impression on them than you will. And I'm just here so you don't hurt yourself." Ziva explained with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Tony said.

They arrived at the supply closet, grabbed 3 chairs and walked back to the bull pen. McGee was giving the newbies a tour of the building.

Emily and Alex really liked MTAC, but Peter liked the evidence room.

The last stop on the tour was autopsy. As they entered Ducky looked up from talking to a girl around the same age as Cecelia.

"Hello Ducky," McGee said.

"Good Morning Timothy." Ducky said as he looked at the girl, then McGee.

"Hi Hannah." Emily said in her ear."

No one noticed.

"This is Hannah McCart." Ducky said. "She is my new assistant."

"Hello Hannah. Ducky this is Emily Murphy, Alex Brassell, and Peter Stec."

"Hello." Ducky said.

"Hello Doctor Mallard." The three said in unison.

"Hannah is my new assistant." Ducky said sadly.

"Bye Ducky, see you later." McGee said. They all waved and walked out of autopsy.

"Why is Doctor Mallard sad?" Emily asked McGee.

"Well his last assistant died about a year ago and Ducky hasn't been the same since." McGee responded.

"That's so sad." Alex said as they walked into the bullpen.

Ziva and Tony had set up the chairs next to each of their desks.

Emily went to sit next to Ziva. Alex sat with Tony and Peter sat with McGee. They all looked excited about what the team was working on. Peter watched as McGee cracked a series of codes on the computer that Peter already knew. He couldn't believe a genius like McGee was solving such easy codes.

"You know McGee," said Gibbs, "I think you should show Peter some of the codes you've been cracking."

"No, it's ok agent Gibbs," said Peter, "I already know all of those codes."

"Really?" asked McGee curiously.

"Yes. I went to MIT majoring in computer science." Peter stated proudly.

"Oh, I went to MIT too." Said McGee joyfully.

"Yo McGeeks, trying to work here." Called Tony.

"Sorry Agent DiNozzo." Replied Peter.

First, never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. Second, call me Tony. That goes for all of you." Tony said.

"Ok Tony, I'll keep that in mind." Peter said.

Emily was starting to get very bored. She couldn't believe that this was really what they did all day.

Gibbs phone was going crazy ringing.

"Gibbs." Said Gibbs as he picked up his phone. A minute later he hung up the phone and looked at the team.

"We have a dead Marine on the coast." Gibbs told them. Tony, Ziva, and McGee grabbed their backpacks and started towards the elevator.

"Ziva, you drive one car, I'll drive the other. Tony, you, Emily, and Alex are going with Ziva. McGee and Peter, you are coming with me." Gibbs commanded.

"Are you sure boss, I could drive." Tony said unsurely.

"Ziva drives."

"Ha ha." She said pushing Tony out of the elevator right as the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was really mad at Ziva for making him take the stairs. But, it was something she would do.

Emily and Alex were terrified by the way Ziva drove.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Alex asked Ziva.

"I did." Ziva answered as she slammed to a stop.

"Oh God." Emily whispered to Alex.

"Ditto." Alex replied scared to death of going back in the car with Ziva.

Peter looked surprised as he looked at the scared faces of Alex and Emily.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to them.

"Ziva's driving." Emily explained, shivering slightly. It's crazy. She taught herself how to drive she actually has a license.

"Oh. She didn't seem that mean." Peter said.

"She isn't, it's just her driving." Alex explained.

"Quit the chit-chat and get over here." Gibbs said angrily.

"Newbies." Gibbs muttered with disgust.

"Come on boss, they can't be worse than McGabs-a-lot over there." Tony said.

"It's not them exactly, just newbies all together. They drive me crazy."

"Kinda like me." Tony said, reserving a Gibbs-slap for it.

McGee was watching the three friends walk while walking over to meet them. He couldn't believe that the three friends grew up together. He had never been in the 'in crowd' and it looked like neither had they. The way the friends looked together, they were so comfortable. They even knew Cecelia. McGee noticed Emily whisper something to Hannah, Ducky's new assistant, when they had arrived down there. What else he couldn't believe was that they all wanted to work in the same place. None of his friends would have lasted a day as an NCIS agent, nor would they want to.

"McGee, stop day dreaming and come one." Gibbs called.

Emily, Alex, and Peter had already followed Tony and Ziva down the bank. McGee ran to catch up. Down at the bottom of the bank was a body. It didn't have any visible injuries. The eyes of the man were closed, so if McGee didn't know any better he would think the man was sleeping.

"Call Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Ok Gibbs." Ziva took out her phone and dialed Ducky's number.

"Dr. Mallard's phone, this is Hannah speaking." Said a yound girl on the other side of the line. "Hello this is Ziva David. May I talk to Dr. Mallard?" Ziva said.

"Here he is." Said Hannah.

"Dr. Mallard." Said Ducky.

"Ducky its Ziva can you bring the truck to the location I sent you?" said Ziva.

Ducky looked at his phone. It said 'One new message-Ziva'.

"Ok Ziva see you soon." Ducky said.

"Bye Ducky." Ziva said as she hung up.

Emily looked at Ziva. Ziva smiled at her and walked back to Gibbs.

"Ducky will be here in about 15 minutes Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Ok" replied Gibbs.

When Ducky arrived Hannah immediately walked to the back of the truck to help him. She didn't even look at Alex, Emily, and Peter. They stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you staring at?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing Agent Gibbs."

"Well I'm staring at that." Emily said. She pointed down another side of the back. Gibbs ran over to her. He look where she was pointing and saw another body.

She was a young woman, and her left leg was torn completely off.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs stared down the bank. His case just turned upside down.

"How could non of you see that?" Gibbs screamed at Ziva, McGee, and Tony. They just stared at him.

"Well, we were following your directions and looking over the victim." McGee answered carefully.

"At least one of you should have looked around. You've been agents long enough." Gibbs said madly. Tony and Ziva looked at McGee with blank looks on their faces. They couldn't believe he would try explaining anything to Gibbs. Ducky came down the bank with the gurney.

"Um, Duck, we have another body." Gibbs called to him. Ducky left the gurney with Hannah and walked over to Gibbs. He looked down the bank.

"Well, Jethro, this is unexplained." Ducky said as he examined the body. "It looks like this girl was attacked by some kind of canine."

Gibbs looked at Ducky in wonder. How could she have been attacked by a canine? There aren't any animals like that around.

"Are you sure, Ducky?" Ziva asked kneeling down.

She knew that canines in DC were very unlikely.

"Positive." Ducky said.

He knew they didn't believe him. They always thought of the simplest things.

"This is positively a canine bite, and a large one at that."

"Ok, Duck." Gibbs said.

Alex was excited. She loved that her first case had an animal in it. Even if it killed some one. She looked at Emily and Peter. They both had puzzled looks on their faces.

Emily couldn't believe that Gibbs would yell at his team. She had heard that he was a little mean but she didn't know he would yell at his own team.

Peter was scared that if he made a mistake Gibbs would yell at him like he did to McGee. He didn't want to be yelled at.

"Ok. McGee, you and Peter stay here and collect evidence. Everyone else come on." Gibbs called.

McGee looked at them as they walked by and nodded. He liked that Gibbs trusted him to collect evidence with a newbie.

Alex and Emily looked at each other with terror on their faces. They would have to face Ziva's driving again.

"Tony you're driving." Gibbs said seeing their panicked looks. Emily and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes boss." Tony said triumphantly. They all got into the cars and drove back to NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was thinking a lot on the way home from the crime scene. She knew Hannah was always keeping her eye on the prize. Emily herself was also the same but she was more flexible.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are very nice thought, thought Emily. McGee looks familiar though. She knows she had seen him before, but where?

"Emily, we're at NCIS," Alex said.

"What," Emily said, "oh ok."

"What were you thinking about?" Alex asked.

"I know I've seen McGee before, but I don't know where." Emily replied. As Emily was thinking really hard about it, McGee was, too. He knew he had seen her before, but the same as Emily, he didn't know where or when. Suddenly he thought of something

_**Flashback:**_

"Timmy come say goodnight to your little sisters." Mrs. McGee called Tim was only 12 years old.

"Goodnight Sarah, Goodnight Emily." He said to his one year old little sisters. They were twins and looked nothing alike. Tim McGee left the room after his mother. The room went quiet and Emily and Sarah fell asleep. Then the window opened and a man dressed in black came in and took Emily out of her crib. Tim heard a bang and then Sarah started to cry. He ran into the twins' room and Emily was gone. Mr. and Mrs. McGee were devastated. Sarah grew up not even knowing she and a twin. They found out who kidnapped Emily but never found her.

**Present Day:**

McGee was speechless. Could Emily be his sister? He knew that she looked like him when she was born and she kind of looks like him now. Peter was staring at McGee wondering what he was thinking about.

"Um McGee, I found something." Peter said.

"Ok what is it," McGee said. Peter pointed down at the ground at a white chunk of fur. It looked like dog fur.

"Good work Peter," McGee said, "Lets go back to NCIS." They headed back to the car.

**Back At NCIS:**

Emily was thinking about McGee again, when she finally realized where she saw him before, and she was his sister. Her parents didn't look like her and they didn't even have her birth certificate. She couldn't believe that she remembered someone from when she was one. When she looked up from next to Ziva's desk, McGee was standing there. He was holding a 'LOST' poster. It said, "Lost, Emily McGee, blond hair blue eyes. Last seen in her bedroom." It had a picture of her as a baby.

"Can I borrow Emily for a second Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Sure," said Ziva confused. Emily got up and followed McGee to the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and McGee pressed the button labeled with a sticky note 'Abby's Lab,' Emily giggled at the sticky note. McGee just stared at her. When the door opened he grabbed her hand and pulled her into Abby's Lab. Abby and Cecelia looked up from what they were doing to look at them.

"Abby I need a favor." McGee said. He walked into the back signaling Abby to follow.

"What is it McGee?" Abby asked.

"I need you to test a DNA sample." McGee said.

"Ok, where is it?" Abby asked with her hand out.

"That's the thing, I need you to test my DNA against Emily's." said McGee.

"Why," Abby asked concerned now. McGee handed her the 'LOST' poster. Abby took it and looked it over.

"Ok, wow," Abby said handing him back his poster. "You think she's your sister?" McGee nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it but I need to ask Emily for some DNA because I already have yours," Abby said. Abby walked back into the main part of her lab to see Cecilia and Emily talking.

"Emily can you come with me? McGee you talk to Cecelia." Abby said. Emily followed her with a questioning look on her face.

"Ok Emily, McGee seems to think you are his sister, so I am going to need a DNA sample from you." said Abby after the doors closed.

"Ok Abby," Emily said, "what kind of sample?"

"Let me have a piece or two of your hair," Abby said. Emily pulled a couple pieces of hair from her head.

"Thank you." Said Abby putting the hair in an evidence jar. They walked out of the back room and Abby nodded to McGee. He gave her thumbs up.

"I'll call you when it's ready," said Abby.

"Ok and thanks." McGee said and left. Emily followed him out. They didn't talk all the way back up. Alex, Tony, Peter, Gibbs. And Ziva looked at them as the entered the bullpen. Alex and Peter looked at Emily for an explanation but she shook her head. She would tell them later after Abby got the results. Emily sat back down next to Ziva's desk and waited. McGee was very scared. He knew that Emily looked like him but he wasn't sure. He went back to work on the case.

**30 minutes later:**

The silence of the bullpen was interrupted by McGee's phone ringing very loudly.

"McGee, ok Abby I'll be right down." McGee got up and went to the elevators.

'I wonder what that's about.' Peter wondered.

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. From now on I will try to do a chapter a week, but I will need help. So if you think of any ideas I'm all ears and will try to add whatever you think of into the story. So please review.


	6. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**I am going to keep making this story. I have just gotten back into NCIS mode and now if anyone has ideas or wants a character in the story review and fill out the form. The first 5 people to make a person will be put into the story. One thing is you can only make one person.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-NCISziva26**_

_**Form for making characters:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Birth:**_

_**Siblings:**_

_**Relations(like friends, bf/gf, married, divorced):**_

_**Looks:**_

_**Height;**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Others:**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly Ziva's phone rang.

"David," Ziva said, "Yes I'll send them down," hangs up the phone and looks up, "Abby wants to see Emily, Peter, and Alex."

"Ok go down and when you come back up bring McGee." compromised Gibbs.

"Ok," Alex said. The three friends walked over and boarded the elevator. Peter pressed the 'Abby's Lab' button and the elevator started moving.

"Ok, when i was at Abby's Lab before, i was giving her some of my hair to test for DNA." Emily said looking at the floor.

"Why?" Peter and Alex said together.

"I remembered where i had seen McGee before and i think he's my brother," Emily said, "and Abby had to test our DNA."

"Ok," Peter said still confused. The door opened and Emily led them into Abby's Lab.

"Hey guys." Cecelia said.

"Hey," Emily said walking into the back seeing Abby and McGee there. They watched her as she walked in and it looked like Abby had been crying.

"Timmy meet your little sister!" Abby said.

"Emily," McGee said opening his arms and giving her a hug.

Emily looks up at him, "McGee, should i call you Tim now?"

"Whatever you want," He said happily releasing her from the hug.

"Ok...Timmy," Emily grinned. McGee looked at Abby.

" Now i can change the baby picture i have of her to a real one now," he said.

"Oh, ok!" Abby said and looked through her desk, "I got a camera around here," holds up the camera, "say cheese."

"Cheese," Emily said, "Wait Timmy, I want you in the icture, too" McGee stood next to her and Abby took the picture.


	8. Authors Note 2

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**I will be adding a new character each chapter and the first one coming is Celia J. Robert, who is going to be part of another team in NCIS.**_

_**If you would like to have a person in the story we still have 3 places left! If I get a lot of feedback I will maybe let more people in!**_

_**Thanks to any reviewers and I love any feedback, bad or good!**_

_**I also am going to try to update at least once a week if not more(I know I said that before but I mean it now)!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**NCISziva26**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**_

_**~NCISziva26**_

Gibbs headed down to see Ducky after waiting 20 minutes for the newbies to come back up. While walking into autopsy, Gibbs spotted Hannah looking intently at the 2 bodies. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Whatcha got Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Well Jethro my first look at the second victim was correct, she was killed by a large canine, well more wolf than dog. And the man had his whole back torn open, claw marks and all." Ducky replies while Hannah carefully turns the body a little so Gibbs can see the ripped up back. "I sent sample tissue from both bodies up to Abby, more fur and also saliva from out female company."

Gibbs's frown made Hannah a little nervous.

'How could it possibly be a wolf? They are little to no wolves in DC or just the Virginia area,' Gibbs thought. "Are you sure Duck?"

"Well until Miss Sciuto confirms it you won't know." Ducky answered as the door slid closed. He looks to Hannah, who's eyes were glued to the door. "And that Miss McCart is the Leroy Jethro Gibbs exit plan." Hannah grins and pulls her eyes from the door.

__

IN ABBY'S LAB!

Gibbs exited the elevator and walked into the lab where Abby was standing by her computer.

"Gibbs alert," Cecelia says pointing to Gibbs over Abby's shoulder.

Abby spins on the spot to looks at Gibbs. "Thank you Cecelia." she says, "I'm training her to be my Gibbs alarm." A dinging on the computer causes Abby to turn and looks at the computer. "I got a match."

"A match for what?" Gibbs asked?

Abby turns and puts her hands on Gibbs shoulders, "A match for the fur found on the victims'" she clicks the mouse and a picture of a white wolf pops up, "It was an arctic wolf, female about 3 years old."

"You got all that from a piece of hair?" Gibbs questions a puzzled look on his face.

Abby nods. "Why yes I did Gibblet. Hair is like a time machine taking you back forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

"Abs!"

"Sorry Gibbs. So yes I can get that from a piece of hair." Abby looks to Cecelia.

"The wolf also was injured and weak," Cecelia stated.

Gibbs nods and turns pointing to McGee, Emily, Alex, and Peter to follow him. They follow in a nervous line.

_**Thanks for reading! I would love any reviews bad or good. I am introducing Celia Roberts in the next chapter!**_

_**For now**_

_** -NCIsziva26**_


End file.
